All For You
by Coricomile
Summary: Nice, fluffy songfic. Neville/Seamus


All For You  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or charas.  
A/N: I love this song so much! This is supposed to be a nice, fluffy Neville/Seamus.  
Thanks Cai, love!  
  
~*~  
  
//Finally I figured out, but it took a long long time\\  
//And now there's a turnabout,\\   
//Maybe cause I'm trying\\  
  
I stared at Seamus from across the room. He was laughing with his friends, his face lighting up. I sighed and pushed back my feelings. ~I don't love him... I swear by it, I don't love him...~ He looked towards me and waved. ~Okay, so I do love him...~ I waved back and tried to read my book again.  
  
"Hey, Neville." Seamus flopped down beside me, his arm resting behind my shoulders. I jumped slightly. He laughed and leaned down, staring at the book in my lap. "What are you reading?" He snatched the book up from me and turned it sideways, upsidedown, and right again.  
  
"Herbology book. Give it back." I grabbed at the air where my book had been. Seamus laughed and held the book up.   
  
Seamus leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Come upstairs, and I'll give your book back... Maybe..." He grinned and ran towards the stairs.   
  
//There's been times, I'm so confused\\  
//All my roads, They lead to you\\  
//I just can't turn, And walk away... \\  
  
I groaned and stood. Walking up the stairs I rolled my eyes. ~Seamus, one day...~ I opened the door to our dorm, looking for the Irish boy. Seamus sat on his bed, flipping through the pages of the prize book. He looked up and grinned.  
  
"Seamus, *please*? I need that back." He motioned me towards him. I walked forwards and was dragged down in to a quick kiss. I blinked as he thrusted my book into my hands. He smiled softly and walked back out the door. ~What. Was. *That*?~  
  
//It's hard to say, What it is I see in you\\  
//Wonder if I'll always, Be with you\\  
//But words can't say, And I can't do\\  
//Enough to prove, It's all for you\\   
  
I walked down the stairs, grinning to myself. Neville was so confused. He's cute like that. How had I learned I wanted him? Well... I suppose it was when I had watched him the greenhouse one time.  
  
**He had removed his school robe and hung it neatly over a rail. He was gently urging the newly planted flowers to grow. They glowed at his soft touch, moving towards his hand. He smiled so sweetly, so innocently as if the flowers were children, learning to love.**   
  
//I thought I'd seen it all, 'Cause it's been a long long time\\  
//But then we'll trip and fall, Wondering if I'm blind\\   
  
I sat in the big, plushy chair again and waited for Neville to come down. ~Wonder if I scared him? Oh, well...~ He came down the stairs slowly, that confusing book in hand. He sat in the same chair, layed down rather, and continued to read it. ~Must not have done *too* much damage then...~  
  
"Neville." He looked up at me through sleepy eyes. I smiled and hopped on the chair beside him, squishing his legs.  
  
"Get off me..." I grinned and squrimed as he lay there helplessly on his stomach. He gave up trying to knock me off and stared into his book.  
  
"Nev, what is in that book that's so interesting?" I peered over his shoulder, trying to understand the confusing instructions.  
  
"It's how to grow a flower under a certian star. It would be interesting if you'd stop bugging me so I could read it." I smiled and played with his soft brown hair. ~At least he's not mad at me...~ The boy under me shifted and threw me off balance. I landed over top of him, my chin fitting so perfectly over his shoulder. My smile grew and I blew into his ear, making poor Neville blush. Did I mention he's cute when he blushes?  
  
//There's been times, I'm so confused\\  
//All my roads, They lead to you\\  
//I just can't turn, And walk away...\\   
  
I felt Seamus' warmth on top of me, felt his cool breath brush over my ear and cheek. He wasn't moving and I didn't want him to. Finally, though, he did stand. He offered me his hand and when I took it, he pulled me up. My book fell to the ground and landed with a thud. Seamus picked it up and handed it back to me, for a second time.  
  
"Come on." I followed him up the stairs again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bed. Seamus laid me down and layed down behind me. He wrapped his long arms around my waist, his head nuzzled into my neck. We just layed there, for who knows how long. His cool breath tickled my neck.  
  
//It's hard to say, What it is I see in you\\  
//Wonder if I'll always, Be with you\\  
//But words can't say, And I can't do\\  
//Enough to prove, It's all for you\\   
  
I held onto Neville, feeling his soft body in my arms, breathing in his earthy scent. ~Why hasn't he noticed how beautiful he is?~ I turned him around to see his face. His beautiful brown eyes were sparkling, looking into mine. I kissed him again, slow and unhurried.   
  
His breath was uneven, deep breaths alternating with quick gasps. I smiled and hugged him closer to my body. ~He's so warm...~ Neville shimmied down and tucked his head under my chin. His soft, wavy hair cushioned my chin and neck. I smiled and pulled him closer still.  
  
//Rain comes pouring down (Pouring down)\\  
//Falling from blue skies (Falling from blue skies)\\  
//Words without a sound, Coming from your eyes\\  
  
Something warm and wet touched my neck and ran down. I pulled back. Neville was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped away a couple of tears from his cheeks. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Nothing. That's why I'm crying. It's perfect..." I smiled back and kissed his forehead, then his salty cheeks. He touched my hair, my cheeks, and my lips. Then he whispered, "*You're* perfect..." I hug him, I know I must be crushing him, but I squeeze with all my might. He wraps his arms around me, too.   
  
//It's hard to say, What it is I see in you\\  
//Wonder if I'll always, Be with you\\  
//But words can't say, And I can't do\\  
//Enough to prove, It's all for you\\   
  
I lay there, Seamus's arms around me in his sleep. He's so gorgeous. He'd deny it if I told him, but it's true. His beautiful eyes are closed, but he's still smiling. That smile could light up the night. I move in closer to him and close my eyes as well. ~Good-night, Seamus. You've made my life worth living. I love you.~ 


End file.
